Power Rangers Ani Force The Movie
by disneymaster1
Summary: When an evil bull is realised from a prison for centuries, he takes his vengeance upon the world. But 6 legendary kung fu master from the Spirit World assemble 5 new kung fu master and an ordinary cook to stop this bull from taking over the world. Together these new warriors are the Power Rangers.
1. How it Begin

" **How it Begin** "

Centuries ago in ancient China, six kung fu master were one the greatest master in Chine. Master Dolphin was a gifted swimmer and exultant warrior in the sea, Master Wolf was material weapon master, Master Hawk was the masters of the sky and guide of the team, Master Cougar was the strongest of them all, Master Lion was the bravest of his team, and finally their leader Master Dragon was wisest of them all. With their six mystical Ani-Bracelets, they use them to fight an evil, and also become a team known as the 'Power Ranger'.

Master Dragon was the Red Ani Ranger, Master Wolf was the Blue Ani Ranger, Master Hawk the Ani Green Ranger, Master Cougar fought evil as the Ani Yellow Ranger, Master Dolphin used the power as the Ani Pink Ranger, and finally, Master Lion fought bravely as the Ani Gold Ranger. As Power Rangers, they used power suits in order to fight and also used powerful weapons in order to win. Together they fought bravely against evil, and there was nothing that can stop them.

But, of all the threats they ever face was Èyùn a bull who was corrupted by dark magic. He was originally a kung fu master until he was using his kung fu for deadly games, and fighting dirty against anyone who came in his way. He wanted to be Ranger, but he decided to use the dark magic. By using his magic he terrorist his village and other villages around China.

But Rangers fought him, but it took longer than anyone thought. Days went by, they for two whole years the Power Rangers never give up hope for their families, friends, and for their world. One day the final battle was about to come to an end.

During the final battle in the mountains, the Rangers used their last energy to trap Èyùn underground in a mystical seal for all eternity. But Èyùn swears revenge, and one day he will recreate the world into his own. But with this, the Rangers also sacrifice themselves and were transported to the Spirit World.

But the Power Rangers were going to be gone forever. But in order to save their powers, they will one day pass on their powers onto a new team of Rangers in order to save the world.

* * *

Centuries went by and the Power Rangers was slowing forgotten. But the Rangers never give up hope, they hope one-day evil would rise again.

In a small village, the Valley of Peace, it is protected by a kung fu team know as the Furious Five. The Furious Five were training by their master a red panda by the named of Master Shifu, and also an old turtle named Master Oogway. They also heard legends about the original Rangers, and Èyùn too. They also hoped that the seal would never be broken, but they also knew that it might or might not happened.

( **Po's POV** )

As I awoke for another day at my dad's noodle shop, I looked at my Furious Five action figures.

I screamed so loud, "Viper, Mantis, Crane, Tigress, and Monkey you five are so awesome that I must fight alongside with you." I pretend to fight bad guys, as I do so, I see my neighbor looking at me with a weird look. "Um sorry."

I got downstairs and put on an apron for work. Oh and my name is Po, I'm 18 years old I'll be 19 next week.

"Po, you've got an order." Mr. Ping called out to Po.

That's my dad Mr. Ping. Ok he's not a panda he's a goose, and ever since my birthday last year he told me everything about me and that I'm adopted, so he took me in and raise me as his son. But I'm ok now, and I want to search for my parents, and I won't give up until I find them.

As I took an order down I stared up at the sky at the Jade Palace. My whole life I wanted to meet the Furious Five, they have been my heroes, even though I'm around their age, but that's ok. Also, I've always dreamed of something more.

( **Shifu's POV** )

I played my flute in peace, until the Furious Five attack! But I fought back, with my might. But it was for training, so we all bowed down.

"Not bad, if you were trying to disappointment me. Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed. Crane height. Viper subtlety. Mantis more patience."

"Yes, Master!" They all agreed.

For years I've trained my students in order to become the best, but their best is still not enough for me. Even though for my old age I knew that someday that they would make me proud of them.

( **Tigress's POV** )

I walked down the valley thinking to myself, is it true that Shifu is right, are we disappointed him too much? I don't want to disappoint him more. He's been like a father towards me ever since I was a young cub. I kept on walking until I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry, but it these-" He looked at me funny, and then I looked at him with an expression I've never had before. "Whoa, your Master Tigress the leader of the Furious Five."

"Yes, I am," I said to him, he was going all fanboy.

"Ah, man I'm seeing Master Tigress for the first time, tell me how are you doing?"

"Good, and sorry I bumped into you."

"No problem, just helping out my dad with the noodle shop, but I had to get back to work now. I'll see you later?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Po."

"It was nice meeting you Po, bye."

I waved goodbye to him. I've got to ambit he was kind of cute... wait what am I seeing? I don't have time meet someone I have to do more kung fu training.

( **Shifu"s POV** )

As I walked into the Hall of Heroes, Master Oogway wanted to have a word with me, something important.

"Master I'm here."

He came out of his turtle shell and grabbed his staff. "Shifu my old friend."

"Yes, why summed me?"

"The future I have for seen it." He tried to blow out the candles, but do to his old age, I've used the wind to blow them all out, "That's better. But the seal of Ènyùn will be broken."

My eyes were wide open in shock, could it be the truth? "But he's trapped underground. How can we stopped him?"

"Not us," He then pointed at an old painting, "Them."

I gasped, "The Power Rangers."

"Yes, the original master have spoken to me, they will be coming, and they will pass on their powers on."

"But who are the Rangers?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 **I got this story idea from Shinigamilover2 who wrote a Sing Power Rangers story. I really recommend reading two of his Sing stories of Power Rangers they're really good. This story is also dedicated to Shinigamilover2 for giving the idea, so thank you Shinigamilover2. I hope you like this new story that I'm writing. Can you guess which Ranger is who? Don't forget to follow the story and leave a review, and the next chapter will come soon, and it will tell the villain will return and the new Rangers would be revealed.**


	2. A New Team

**A New Team**

Deep in the mountains to hikers were walking towards some big mountains, it tired them out a lot. When they reached down the stream they see a weird looking rock with a bull on it.

"Hey, Louie come check this out." The little bunny yelled at the goose, but the goose was on top and couldn't hear him that well. "Louie, I think I found something!" He shouted even more.

"What?! What was that?" The goose also shouted.

"I found this weird looking stone."

The goose came down, he stepped on some little pebbles. A few of the pebbles came down and hit some big rocks, and it looked like they were going to hit a huge boulder.

"Whoa, does look too friendly."

Before the bunny can say anything he hears something on top, "Shh... do you hear that?"

The two looked up, and see's some rocks going down the hill, and a few big rocks hit a giant boulder and begin to fall. The goose and bunny run out of the way, so they don't get hurt. The two manage to get out of the way, but the boulder hits the stone of bull and breaks it.

With everything cleared up, the goose and bunny go up to the stone, when they got closer and the hand pops out of the ground, the two picks and back off from it. They were really frightened of it. Out of the ground came fourth a bull, with a staff, coming out of the ground he cracks his neck and knuckles. He comes up to the bunny and goose and bends down to their level.

"Boo." The two screamed and tried to run away, but the bull grabs their necks. "Tell my friends, am I in China?" He asked.

"Yes, you." The little bunny was panicking and tries to get free.

The bull puts them down. "Thank you."

He begins to float in the air, and the bunny and goose were even frightening some more. "Who are you?"

"My name is Èyùn."

The two looked at each other and didn't know what he was talking about. "Who?"

"You know Èyùn master of dark magic, and ruler of the world." The two still didn't get it. Èyùn was now annoyed and sighs, "Ok, I almost destroyed the Power Rangers."

The two now gets it, "Oh the Power Rangers now I get it."

"You're that evil bull." The bunny then looks at his friend, "I thought he was only a legend."

"Yeah me too."

Èyùn now really gets annoyed and shouts, "Silence!" He points his staff on the ground and forms some rocks into some ugly monsters, and the bunny and goose runs away. "Now rise of Rock Golems rise up!"

The Rocks Golems are now formed. They all had weapons, there were hundreds or even thousands of them. Èyùn then forms something out of the ground, it looked like he was forming a palace together. "Now, my new worlds would be formed soon." He then laughs evilly silently.

* * *

( **Po's POV** )

I was carrying some noodles and dumplings to a table and put them out to the nice happy couple. "Enjoyed the rest of your meal, and let me know if you need anything else." I gave them a nice smile and walked away.

Then I saw Tigress, and the rest of the Furious Five coming in, it looked like they wanted to get something to eat. I jumped into excitement, and I was so happy to see the rest of the Furious Five. "Hey, Po you got an extra table?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, and ah, man Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey, I'm such a fan, you're even bigger than your action figures. Except for you Mantis you're still the same height as yours."

Mantis just give me a stern look.

"But follow me and have a seat, and I'll give you some noodles."

( **Normal POV** )

Po went to the back and prepare to get their food ready. Tigress was watching him, and give that looked when she first met him. She blushed, but not too much red.

"Tigress, are you blushing?" Viper asked.

"Do you like him?" Crane also asked her.

"No, no I don't, I don't even know him."

Mantis and Monkey laugh and begin to sang _Sitting in a tree_. Tigress just put her paws on her face and was very annoyed by this.

But is it true, does Tigress really like Po? But she didn't really know him that well, she only knew him from the other day and today also, but she just wants to do kung fu, and not have a relationship. Or does she?

Po comes out of the kitchen and gets the Furious Five their food, "There you guys go, lunch is served."

The Five begin to eat their noodle soup and dumplings, "Mmm, this is really good." Mantis said taking another slurp.

"This is amazing." Viper also added.

"It's good." Tigress also added.

"What's in it?" Monkey asked.

"My dad never told me the recipe."

"Well, I'm sure your dad like to keep things a secret."

"No, it's just the noodle soup. And I'm adopted."

"You are," Crane asked.

"Yeah, ever since I turned 18 I've been looking for my real parents but no luck. But I also cared for my adoptive dad."

"Oh, we're so sorry." Viper gives him a warm concern.

"Thanks."

"Whoa, that's one weird looking cloud." A pig looked up in the sky.

Everyone looks up and saw some dark clouds, even at the Jade Palace Shifu and Oogway looks up, and they knew who it was.

Out of the dark clouds came the face of Èyùn, "People of Chine I am Èyùn and I've have come take my vengeance upon your world."

"What from us," Tigress asked.

"Oh, I just want to remake the world into my own image, and there's no one that can stop me." The clouds soon went away and he begins to laugh.

"Èyùn? I though he was only a legend." Crane said.

"Yeah, me too." Monkey also said.

"But, what were the names of those warriors who stopped him?" Po asked until he remembers, "Oh, yeah Power Rangers."

"Power what?" Viper asked.

"Power Rangers, the original master who trapped him underground."

"Wow, the legend is real?"

"Yeah."

The five then hears Shifu's whistles and then went up. "Wait where are you guys going?"

"Sorry, we're needed," Tigress said.

Po just looked up and didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

( **Po's POV** )

I was really frightened for what happened yesterday, I mean an evil bull is back from the surface and now is trying to take over the world. The original Power Rangers stopped him, but now that he's back, there's no one that can stop him, even the Power Rangers are now gone.

Then everyone from the village goes up to the Jade Palace and saw them going up, what was going up there?

"Hey, what going on?" I asked a sheep.

"There's a tournament going." The sheep said.

Then I saw my dad carrying some food and headed up to the Jade Palace, "Hey, son come on we gonna sell some noodles."

My dad and I went up and made it into the Jade Palace, and saw the Furious Five.

I saw Master Shifu and Oggway about to announce something, "Attention everyone we welcome 6 original kung fu masters from the past." Shifu announced.

Out of nowhere came 6 legendary kung fu masters, a wolf, cougar, dolphin, hawk, lion, and a dragon, and they were the original Power Rangers.

"Wow," I said silently.

Then I saw Master Dragon looked at Oogway, "Oogway, the Red Ranger is near." He said.

"I know I sense him too." Oogway also said.

"Begin," Shifu yelled.

The Furious Five begin to fight a giant thing with blades and other weapons on it. I saw Crane, Viper, Mantis Monkey and Tigress fighting it, and training with other stuff too. They were so amazing. Over an hour or two went by and everything was now done.

"All right, Tigress step forward," Shifu ordered Tigress to come forward.

Master Dolphin came to her, "Master Tigress, you are strong and courageous in battle. So I choose you to be Pink Ani Ranger." She handed Tigress a bracelet. "And the Dolphin Zord will serve you well in the power of the sea."

"Thank you, Master Dolphin." Tigress and Master Dolphin bowed down.

"Crane," Shifu announced.

Master Wolf came to him, "Crane, your high speed has chosen you to become to be the Blue Ani Ranger." He gave him a bracelet too."And may the power of the forest and the Wolf Zord lead you into battle."

"Thank you." They both bowed.

"Viper," Shifu announced another one.

Master Cougar came to her, "Your heart is pure Master Viper to become the Yellow Ani Range." She give Viper the bracelet, "The power of the mountains and Cougar Zord will help you."

"I won't let you down." They both bowed down.

"Mantis," Shifu announced once again.

Master Hawk flew to Mantis, "May your patience help you and your team as the Green Ani Ranger Mantis." He gives Mantis his bracelet, "The power of the sky and Hawk Zord will serve you well."

"Appreciate it," Mantis said and bowed down.

"And Monkey," Shifu announced the last of the Furious Five.

Master Lion was the last to come forward, "Monkey you're agility is amazing." He gives Monkey the finale bracelet to him, "You are now the Gold Ani Ranger, and the of the Savannah and Lion Zord is under your control."

They bowed down.

Then Master Dragon came to the middle of the Five, then he pointed out to the crowd, "You panda."

Everyone then stares at me, "What me?" I said.

"Yes, come my boy."

I came forward, and I soon came to Master Dragon, "You wanted to see me?"

He put his hand on me, "Tell me, what's your name son?"

"Po."

"Well, Po may I have a sense your heart?" He asked.

"I uh... yeah go ahead."

He put his hand on my chest where my heart was until he said, "Ahh, your heart is pure and good." He then grabs my hand and puts it into the air, "Everyone meets the new Red Ani Ranger and Warrior of the Dragon Zord." He hands me the final bracelet.

"What?"

"What?" The Five also asked.

"What?" Shifu also was in shocked.

"What?" Even my own dad.

I saw Shifu come down to Master Dragon, "But Master, that panda can't be the Red Ranger, you must have made a mistake."

Oogway came to him and said, "There are no mistakes."

"Congratulations your six, you are now the Power Rangers Ani Force," Dragon announced.

The Five bowed down, and so did I. Then everyone in the crowd begins to cheer, and soon the original master just disappeared out of nowhere.

"Nice job Po." Monkey said.

"Amazing!" Crane also said.

"Nice job sweetie," Viper added with a smile.

"Good job." Mantis also added.

"Listen, guys, he must have made a mistake I'm no Power Rangers I just-" Tigress cut me off.

"I'm not sure if you're a Power Ranger is not, but I won't stop you, so I have make feelings."

"Ok, thanks."

I didn't really see that Master Shifu was behind me. Even I didn't see his fateful expression it looked liked he wasn't too happy with me when I became the Red Ranger.

 **And now Chapter 2 is now down. When I first started writing this story I didn't know what to make which color to make Mantis, Green or Black, but I guess Green is good, I don't really mind. I've got the next chapter in mind, it would be one where they've got the powers, and the Zords too. Please leave a review, and don't forget to like and follow the story.**


	3. Super Powers and New Toys

**Super Power and New Toys**

( **Normal POV** )

Everyone was now leaving the Jade Palace after hearing the new Power Rangers. Tigress was the Ani Pink Ranger, Crane the Ani Blue Ranger, Mantis the Ani Green Ranger, Viper the Ani Yellow Ranger, Monkey the Ani Gold Ranger, and Po the Ani Red Ranger, and the leader of the Power Rangers Ani Force.

Po though he wasn't the Red Ranger, especially Master Shifu, I mean he was furious that Po was chosen the be a Power Ranger. But the original Power Rangers, Oogway, and the Furious Five though he was, Tigress has mix feelings.

Po looked up and saw the Jade Palace, he was so excited to see it, "Whoa the Jade Palace always wanted to see it."

"I know it's great." Monkey said.

Po jumped as excitement, but when he jumped he jumped even higher than before.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whats's happening?" Po got scared that he jumped super high. The Furious Five saw him and were shocked to see the panda jumped super high. When Po got down, he got even more scared. "What's happening to me?"

"I think the power are kicking in now," Tigress said looking at her Ani Bracelet.

"'Powers'?" Po asked.

"I think this power." Monkey said as he jumped higher too and landed on the Jade Palace front door.

They all looked up, and the rest of the Furious Five also jumped high too and landed on the Jade Palace front door too.

"Come on Po jumped." Viper looked down and trying to convince Po to jump.

Po gulps and whispers, "Ok, here I go." Po jumps a lot higher than before, he screams, and lands on the Jade Palace front door, "Whoa, ho, that was AWESOME."

"Not bad," Tigress said as she opens the door of the Jade Palace, revealing the Hall of Heroes.

"Whoa, the Hall of Heroes." Po got even more excited.

The Five looked at him, they got a little annoyed but not too much. They then hear Master Shifu come in, the Five then bows down.

"So, your name is Po?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah."

"And so the Red Ranger hmm?"

"I suppose?"

"WRONG! You're not the Red Ranger you'll never be the Red Ranger so I suggest you leave and give up the bracelet."

The Five looked at each other, they never saw their master act that way before. I mean he was being really harsh on Po.

"Ok, I was just but-" Po was cut off by a strange light, and it was the original Masters.

"Welcome child to the Jade Palace." Master Dolphin said.

"Whoa, the original masters it's an honor to meet you." Po got more excited and wanted to shake their hands.

"The honor is Po." Master Wolf said shaking his hand to Po.

"Tell me, why am I the Red Ranger?"

"You're heart is pure, kind, and trustworthy." Master Dragon said.

"Master Dragon, with all, do respect this panda is not a Power Ranger, and he's not meant to be here," Shifu said while pushing Po out of the way.

"Master Shifu I've been friends with Master Dragon for centuries, but I know he didn't make a mistake." Master Hawk said defending his friend.

"But it doesn't matter now, you six would have to destroy Èyùn from taking over the world."

"How would we do it?" Crane asked.

The master showed some images of the Power suits, they had helmets shape as their animal Zords, and faces of the animals too, and blasters on their left side of the belt.

"Whoa, now that's an awesome dragon helmet."

"Indeed Po, that's what I though when I first got it."

"But will the suit fit me?"

"All sizes fit all. But you each of you got different powers."

"Really, what kind?" Tigress asked.

"Master Tigress who have the power of supersonic screech, Crane you have super speed, Mantis you having transformed into anything, Monkey you can absorb anything and become what it is, Viper you have teleporting powers, and Po you have the power of fire"

Tigress looked up and screamed really loud, and broke the roof, Crane went super fast while flying, Mantis changed into a monkey, Monkey touched the metal and turned into it, Viper teleported onto Po's shoulders, and Po was creating a fireball.

"And follow us outside." Master Lion said.

Outside there were images of the Ani Zords. The Dragon Zord had wings and breathing out fire, the Dolphin Zord was swimming in the water and had hydro cannon, the Hawk Zord was flying and had cannons on its wings, the Wolf Zord was running through a forest and preparing to jump down a cliff, the cougar Zord was on one of the mountains and attacking its enemies, and the Lion Zord was running through the savannah shooting out lightning out of its month.

"They're amazing," Crane said.

"But more of your power would be revealed in time."

"Master Hawk is right, but now we have to return to the Spirit World."

The Master then go back to the Spirit World and disappears.

Po then looked at his Ani Bracelet, "Well, since I'm the Red Ranger, I guess should do this."

Shifu was even angrier at this and walks off.

Crane puts his wing on Po's shoulder, "That's the spirit, let's do this."

"Umm... good luck, but right now you have you to go home now him," Tigress said.

"Right, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Po then walks down the stairs.

Tigress watches him leaves, and then turns red, she looks back and see's her friends looks at her, "What I do not like him that way."

"Sure Tigress we believe you."

"You like him do you, and he is kind of cute."

"Viper." Tigress got even more embrassed.

Monkey and Mantis then sing _Sitting in a tree_ again, and now Tigress is even more embarrassed.

 **There you have it Chapter 3 is now done. Èyùn is now planning something evil and something sinister too, he's gonna be stealing some metal to make something so powerful. What do you think of the suits and the Zords? Don't forget to leave a review, and follow the story too.**

 **P.S. What do you guys think of Tigress's reaction of Po?**


	4. Personal Lives

**Personal Lives**

( **Po's POV** )

I had down to the Jade Palace and returned home to my dad. As I returned back home I seen my dad and my neighbors clapping their hands for some reason, I didn't know what it was.

"Hey, it's the Red Ranger." A pig villager said.

"Can I have your autograph." A bunny boy said.

"Umm... sure." I gave that little bunny boy an autograph.

"Give me five Po." A lamp boy said.

"Listen, listen, I'm not the Red Ranger," I said.

"Nonce my boy you are the Red Ranger." My dad said.

"Oh, boy." I was now embarrassed by this.

I'm not sure why I become the Red Ranger, I'm not sure if Master Dragon made a mistake, or he was just old for his age. Plus I didn't really know what he meant I had a 'pure heart', I mean I like helping people, but this was just too much for me.

( **Tigress's POV** )

I was not even that tired so I was practicing my kung fu skills. Pink is not my style, I could have gone to become the Yellow Ranger, but Master Dolphin thought I was courageous in battle, but I knew that I have to save the world from Èyùn. Every time I was practicing I thought of Po.

I sighed, "What is wrong with me, why can't I get Po out of my head."

I only knew Po for a couple of days, I don't like, I mean I don't hate him or anything, I just think he's a nice guy. There was no time for that, the world was in danger, so I rather practice my skills I face Èyùn for the first time.

( **Crane's POV** )

I was carrying some food to my mother, she was very sick. Every time I'm done with the Jade Palace I come home to take care of home. She became about a year ago.

"Heard my little birdie became the Blue Ranger." My mom said.

I put the food down to her, "Yes, mom, but it doesn't matter right now."

"My child you have a duty to honor."

She coughed, and every time I see it, it makes me always thought how much time she has left. I don't want to lose my mom, I lost my dad when I was 7 years old.

"Eat mom."

"Thanks, honey."

She begins to eat, I loved my mom so much, so I had three things to do, 1. Take care of my mom, 2. Protect the valley, and 3. Doing my Ranger duties.

( **Mantis's POV** )

When Master Hawk chose me to become the Green Ranger, I thought it was a joke or something, I mean look at me I'm already green. I didn't want to say to Hawk to say I'm already green, but my patience was the reason why I was chosen. I just hope that Master Hawk made the right choice with me.

"Here you go." A pig cook was handing me some soup and noodles.

Before I became a member of the Furious Five wasn't very patient, but that's all behind now. Right now I'm the Green Ranger and I have to learn something along the way as the Green Ranger.

( **Viper's POV** )

After telling my family that I was chosen to become the Yellow Ranger they were very worried that I might get hurt, since being a Power Ranger was a dangerous job to do.

"Viper, we're not disappointed in you, we're just worried that you might get hurt." My mother said in her most motherly concern voice ever.

"Mom, dad, I'll be fine," I said to them.

"My child, I always thought of you as my little girl, but right now, I'm seeing you as the Yellow Ranger, and me your mother and sister are so proud of you." My dad said.

"Thank you all." I gave my family a hug.

Even though they're right about me, it was my job to protect them all.

( **Monkey's POV** )

I was heading out some food to my mom, and brother. My family was always important to me in life.

"So big brother how does it feel to be the Gold Ranger?" My brother asked.

"It feels good."

"Since you're no longer my little Monkey Poo, I can now call you my little Golding Monkey Poo." My mom said making a joke.

"Mom." I was now embarrassed by this.

My mom has always called me this, I did not like that nickname at all. I mean... Monkey Poo was so embarrassing, but right now Golding Monkey Poo is even more embarrassing.

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short. I know in the last chapter, I know that I was going to write about Èyùn stealing some metal, but I thought I can write this first, sorry again for this. I got some inspiration from the new _Power Rangers_ movie, about the Rangers lives with their families. I'm not going to be able to post some stories next week because I'm going on vacation with my family. Please don't forget to leave a review, and follow the story too.**


	5. New Training

**Announcement First: Before I begin writing this story, today is July 6th, my first year of my Fanfiction account, and I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support and all. So that's why I'm on a writing spree for four of my stories, each new chapter for each one.**

 **New Training**

( **Po's POV** )

I woke up the next day from signing autographs for children since... well I'm the Red Ranger. I still don't believe I'm the leader of the Power Rangers, but I knew that Èyùn was about to rule the world, so I guess I must lead the Furious Five. When got downstairs my dad set me up some breakfast.

"Hey, dad." I was putting on my apron.

"Oh, no Po no, you have to get to work." My dad said.

"But dad, you need help and-" Dad points to the Jade Palace.

"Go."

I went to the Jade Palace, and saw some villagers saying 'Morning Red Ranger', 'We love you Po' stuff like that.

When I got to the Jade Palace the rest of the Rangers were waiting for me.

"Hey, Po glad you can make it buddy." Monkey said.

Master Shifu came up to me with not a face of happiness, "So, you came back, well I won't stop you. But don't think I know you're the Red Ranger." He said.

Then the original Master came, "Ok, Rangers today we training day." Master Dragon said.

"But they know Kung Fu, and I don't," I said.

"Dear child, we've been teaching you and the Five some new moves, in Ranger style." Master Dolphin explained.

( **Normal POV** )

And now training was about to begin, but this time it was different the original Master were gonna teach Po and the Five how to fight in the Power Rangers style.

As Master Crane and Master Wolf were about to train, Master Wolf wasn't taking it easy on Crane, "You failed, try again."

But, Master Wolf continue to flip over Crane. Crane then comes out with pain on his back and beak.

"That wolf is one tough wolf," Crane said.

"Oh, yeah? That's a strong ass spirit wolf." Mantis said.

Monkey laughed.

Master Lion and Master Monkey were training, but as for Crane, it wasn't going great. Master Lion was doing the same thing Master Wolf was doing to Crane.

Tigress was about to strike Master Dolphin, but Dolphin puts her on her her back and flips her over.

Master Hawk was spinning Mantis around in his wings, and Mantis was so dizzy after that.

The Rangers were training with some other masters, and the original Masters kept on taking down Po, and the Five.

Po got hit and bruised even harder since he had no kung fu training in his life. Po panting after taking down the most.

"You're ok sweetie?" Viper asked.

"I'm fine," Po said.

"That's enough training for today. You didn't do a great job, but we're not giving up on you." Master Cougar said.

The masters then disappeared.

"Hey, guys if you like you can come to my place for dinner, my dad and I will cook," Po said.

"We like that Po," Crane said.

"You're welcome to join Shifu," Po said to Shifu.

"Sorry, Panda, but not impressed."

"Come on you'll like the soup and-" Shifu just gave him a stern look.

"Look, you're not met to be here, so I suggest you leave." Shifu walks away.

Po watches Shifu leave in sorrow eyes in his face, but Crane came up to him, "It's we join." Crane said.

Po smiled once again.

They walked down the stairs. Tigress stretches out her back, "For spirits, those master are one tough ass masters after centuries."

"I know, I think I lost a tooth." Monkey said.

Po sat up some dinner for the Five, and they were enjoying it. But the next day will not be more easy, more Ranger training, and it might be even more painful than the first day.

 **Èyùn's Palace**

Èyùn was sitting on his thrown waiting for his Rock Golems. The Golems comes in and bows down to him, "We've got the metal for you master." One of the Golems said.

"Perfect, but I need more."

"Also, master the new Power Rangers have been revealed."

Èyùn cracks his hooves.

"These of photos of them master." One of the Golems gives Èyùn a photo of the new Rangers, "Ha, these are the new Rangers? They're just so young, and weak, but it doesn't matter I'll destroy them. Find me more metal." He orders the Golems.

"Yes, master." The Golems then walks off to get some metal.

"Ha, ha, ha, soon once I get all of my metal, my two monsters will rise." then laughs evilly.

 **A new chapter of _Power Rangers Ani Force_ has arrived, I've going to do two monsters that Èyùn is creating. Don't forget to read my other three stories for my first year anniversary on Fanfiction, if you don't know what they are, they are _Zootopia The Teenage Life, Sing One Shots, Zootopia Vs Power Rangers,_ and this one _Kung Fu Panda Presents: Power Rangers Ani Force_. Don't forget to follow me, the story, and leave a review.**


	6. First Encounter and Two Metal Monsters

**First Encounter and Master Plan**

( **Po's POV** )

I've slept the night still hurt from training into becoming a Power Ranger. Those masters really hit hard, well I mean I almost got one of my teeth knockout, just like Monkey did with one of his teeth. Even though I've invited Shifu to dinner with me and the Five, he denied me, and it was really hurtful, it felt like he wanted me gone, and it seemed like he never wanted me to be the Red Ranger, I mean I knew it at first, but I'm not dumb or anything.

As I slept I heard something downstairs. So I've decided to go see what's wrong, I didn't want to wake my dad up, so I let him sleep. I walked downstairs and turned on some lanterns and saw some rock like creatures stealing some pots from the kitchen, they saw me.

"Hey!" I was doing a kung fu fighting style.

"Get him!" One of the rock creatures said.

They begin to attack me, I didn't know how to fight at all. Even though the original kung fu master was training us to become Power Rangers, but I wasn't prepared for this at all. I wasn't using hand to hand combat so I was using the chairs.

One of the chairs hit the rock creatures but it was no use, "Ha, ha, ha" One of them were laughing at me.

"What, the hell are you?" I said to them.

Then I heard a laugh, and it was Èyùn holding his staff and coming in the front entrance, "Hello, Red Ranger."

"Èyùn," I whispered.

"Yes, that's me. So a teenager is the Red Ranger, and he's fat too?" He begins to mock me.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing, but since your powers have bonded with your body, I can't take it away... yet." He moves up to me and puts his hooves on my chin.

"What are you doing with my dad's pots?"

"Oh, that, just wait until they come. But for right now, I'll destroy you first and your friends, and then I'll kill you father."

I had shocked in my eyes, "If, you hurt I swear I'll kill you!" I snapped really hard.

"Then kill me, Red Ranger."

I begin to strike, but he knocks my fist, and throw me to the kitchen.

He comes up to the kitchen and begins to strike as he laughed.

I woke up and pants, "Oh, thank god, it was a dream." I whispered to myself. I looked at myself and didn't have a scratch on me.

I went downstairs and saw my dad looking around in the kitchen, "Hey, Dad what's wrong?"

"My pots are gone, and the place is a mess." He pointed to the place.

I looked around and saw the place a mess. It looked like just like what Èyùn and those rock creatures did in my dreams. I don't think it was a dream, I think it was real. I ran up to the Jade Palace and was about to tell the masters about this.

( **Normal POV** )

"Really, he came to you?" Master Wolf asked me.

"Yeah, he did."

"Why did he take your dad's pots." Viper also asked.

"Èyùn is creating two mighty monsters, the Steel Titans, Steelix, and Scropix two huge monsters." Master Dragon explained

"What are those?" Po asked.

"They're monsters that are made out of metal that destroyed an entire city with one blast." Dragon explained again.

"And, what do you mean about two 'huge monsters'?" Crane asked.

"You'll be facing them, and they're really big." Hawk explained.

"So, were gonna face huge gigantic monsters?" Po asked this a little frightening.

"Yes," Cougar said.

"Ok, ok, I still don't believe I'm the Red Ranger, but I think we need to get to work now."

"That's let's begin," Dragon ordered.

 **The two monsters that I'm creating are an inspiration from the first Power Rangers movie, just like those two metal monsters that Ivan Ooze created. And now there's going to be even more training for the Rangers, and a little more of a Po and Tigress relationship in the next chapter or two. Please leave a review.**


	7. The Orb of Life

**The Orb of Life**

( **Normal POV** )

The Rangers begin to train once again, but just like yesterday, it wasn't going so well. Po and the Five kept on trying their best to defend themselves, but it's still not enough.

The original masters were flipping them over and over and breaking their back and leaving some marks too. Even though they weren't doing well, the original masters still knew they picked the right Rangers.

A long day went by and training was finally over. Po and the Five were even more brushed than yesterday.

"Oh, my back." Monkey said while his back cracked.

Master Shifu then comes out and was about to announce something, "Still not good enough. Even though you've been chosen to become Rangers you still have to protect the valley without your powers." He then looks at Po, "As for you panda, I expect something more from you."

"No offense Shifu, but my is Po."

"I don't care what your name is."

Dragon puts his hand on Shifu's shoulder, "That's enough." He then looks at the Rangers, "There's also something else you should know."

The masters then use their powers to show everyone a picture of something weird looking ball thing.

"What is that?" Mantis asked.

"This is Orb of Life. It's the source of all life itself, it contains mystical powers beyond imagination. But... in the wrong hands it can destroy all life on Earth that we know it." Dragon explained.

It even showed an even scarier imagine than ever, it looked like their valley was in ruins, and it showed the entire world was destroyed.

"Wow," Po whispered.

"If Èyùn gets his hooves on it, he can rule everything, so your job is to protect the orb." Dragon explained again.

"So, it's buried beyond those mountains." Cougar pointed at the mountains.

"Don't worry, we'll protect, and we're still trying to train even harder," Tigress said.

"Good. We must go now." Dolphin said, and soon she and the masters soon disappeared.

Just about Tigress was about to go inside she was stopped by Po.

"Hey, Tigress I was wondering if you want to go for a walk for a little bit," Po said.

"Thanks, but I got some stuff I need to do," Tigress said.

"It won't take long."

Tigress sights, "Ok."

The two soon left the palace. The rest of the Five watches them leave and walk down the stairs.

"Yup, she likes him," Crane said.

"Big she does." Viper also said.

* * *

( **Tigress's POV** )

Po and I were walking in the woods alone, I ambit it was fun hanging out with him. I don't like him as a couple, but I liked him as a friend.

Po laughs, "Really, you hate pink?" He asked me.

"Yes, I couldn't have yellow instead," I said back.

"But, I think pink looks good on you."

"Thanks. You know Po, you're not the only one who's adopted."

"Yeah, I know, I heard stories about you and the others."

"That's nice, even Shifu is harsh, but's he's like a father to me."

"I guess so. But, I think he's furious that I was chosen to be the Red Ranger."

"He'll get over it."

"Me too, and-" Po then looks out somewhere, "Oh, follow me." He grabbed my arm and we were running towards somewhere.

"Po, what you doing."

He points at something, "Look."

He pointed to the sunset, I looked at it, and it was amazing to see.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said while I'm still looking at the sunset.

"I know, I come out here to see it every day."

Later we walked back to the valley and I was heading home now, "Hey, Po, thanks for showing it."

"No, problem, let's do this again sometime."

I laughed, "I like that." I smiled back and went back to the palace.

"Oh, do you want some food."

"No, thanks." Before I can walk back upstairs, my stomach growls, "On second thought sure."

"Coming right up." He walks back to the kitchen.

 **I've decided the post another chapter today, and now it's starting to get more serious with the Rangers, Èyùn, and the world too. Don't worry there will be more Po and Tigress relationship in the stories pretty soon, I'll still do their relationship if you want me to. Please leave a review.**


	8. Rage of the Dragon

**Rage of the Dragon**

( **Po's POV** )

As I woke up the next morning and started walking up to the Jade Palace, I couldn't help thinking about Tigress. Yesterday as I asked her if she would love to go out for a walk, and surprisingly she liked it, but mostly she loved the sunset. I'm not so sure if I'm developing feelings for her, I don't know, am I, and is she developing feelings for? Are Power Rangers allowed to develop feelings for each? Maybe I should just tell her that we're just friends. But for right now... it's more ranger training, oh boy, here we go again.

As I entered the training grounds, everyone was waiting for me. "Sorry, I'm late," I said.

"It's quite alright Po." Dragon said.

The Five and I stand in a straight line, and Tigress was smiling at me. Was she really developing feelings for me?

"Ok, let's try again," Hawk announced.

As we trained some more, but this time it was a little different, this time the Five were doing pretty well now. I mean they weren't getting tossed around anymore. They're actually doing better. But as for me, well... I'm still not doing good. I still wasn't doing great at kung fu or Ranger training. I can see that Shifu was getting furious at me.

I pat and pat. "Ok, now I'm really getting furious now panda." Shifu tackled me to the ground. "As I said you are not the Red Ranger, and you'll never be the Red Ranger."

"Sorry, master, I won't quit."

Shifu then threw me to the wall, and it broke. The five and the original master saw me hit the wall.

"Shifu with all due respect, but Po's our leader and-" Crane was cut off.

"He's not the leader."

"Master please."

"Stay out of this Tigress!" He snapped even harder

I saw as he screamed through his lungs, it felt like a fire running inside my body. "Do not yell at her like that." It felt like something made me say that. I don't know why, but I knew I had to stand up for my team members.

The Five, Shifu and the original masters just looked at me, it looked like the had surprisingly faced on them. "What?" I asked.

"Whoa Po, you just morphed." Monkey said.

"What, what are you talking about-" I saw my paws, it was red gloves, with red boots, with my Ani-Bracelet a little different now with the shape of the Ani-Dragon Zord, and my suit and claw marks on it, also my helmet and I was also wearing a belt with a blaster on it. "Whoa, ho, ok now that's AWESOME!" I screamed even louder.

"Po, how do you feel?" Viper asked.

"Great," I replied. Then I did a pose. "Rage of the Dragon, Ani-Force Red."

But suddenly the suit just went away, and my Ani-Bracelet turned back to normal. "What, where did it go," I asked.

"Amazing my boy." Dragon said. I looked at him. "You just morphed not bad," He put his paw on my shoulder. "You'll be a great Red Ranger."

"Umm... thanks."

"But, for now, that's enough for today," Dolphin said.

We all walked out and the others wanted to talk to me.

"Po, how did you morphed?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, it just happened."

"But, it was amazing," Mantis said.

"You look great in red." Viper said.

"Listen, I don't know how it happened, and I don't know if will happened again." I just looked at my Ani-Bracelet.

( **Normal POV** )

At Èyùn was sitting on his throne waiting for his golems. His golems came back with even more metal in order to make his monsters.

"Not bad, but I need more." Èyùn then looks up the ceiling. "I sense, ah, the panda morphed, not bad." He gets up from his throne and looks out the window. "But, when the time comes, I'll destroeyed you." He then laughes evily.

 **Sorry, if this chapter is too short, but I wanted to make Po morph for the first time. It took a while to come up with the suits, but I think I got some inspiration from the Jungle Fury suits, but with claw marks on it. Stay tunned for more stories.**


	9. New Friends

**New Friends**

( **Po's POV** )

I was sitting on the mountain cliff alone staring at the sight, it was a beautiful view, but that wasn't the whole point. My whole point is how did I morphed, I don't even how it happened. I mean the suit was awesome, and all, but how did I get it?

"Come on work." I stared at my Ani-Bracelet and trying to figure out how I morph. "I know you can hear me so work." Still, there was nothing. I sighed and put my paws on my face.

"Hey, Po!" A voice yelled out to me.

I looked back and saw the Furious Five, coming to me. It looked like that they wanted to talk to me about something.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I asked them.

"Hey, Po what you doing out here alone?" Monkey asked.

"Nothing, it's um, well I'm trying to figure out how I morphed," I explained.

"Who cares how you morphed, it was amazing," Mantis said.

"Yeah, you looked great in it." Crane then added.

"Listen, guys I'm just as surprised as you are, but it felt like that there was a raging fire with in me." I stared at my paws.

The Five looked at each other. "Or, maybe there was another thing." Monkey said while his arms were crossed.

"And what's that?" Tigress then asked.

"Or, maybe Po was just sticking up for you because he likes you."

Tigress and I then stared at each other. "That is not true dude," I said.

"Yeah, Po and I are... friends." Tigress couldn't come up with a good answer.

"Yeah, Po likes you," Mantis said.

Mantis and Monkey begin to sing ' _Sitting In A Tree_ '. Tigress and I were now embarrassed.

( **Normal POV** )

"Guys look." Viper said starting something at the trees from the distance.

Po and the Five stare something as the trees were moving for some reason. "What can that be?" Crane asked. The trees then stop moving, but suddenly something pop out of it. It jumped right next to them and were now surprised by it. It was the Ani Wolf Zord.

"It's the Wolf Zord," Po said.

"Wow," Crane whispered.

"And not the only Wolf Zord, look in the sky." Tigress then points.

It was the Ani Hawk Zord flying down to them. And also saw the mountains came down the Ani Couragar Zord. From the sea came the Ani Dolphin Zord. And finally came the Ani Lion Zord running towards them.

Po and the Five stared at the Zords and the five Ani Zords were staring at them too. "Wow, they're amazing." Viper said.

Po stared at the sky and finally came the final Zord, the Ani Dragon Zord roaring. The Ani Dragon Zord came right next to the rest of the Zords and were also staring at the Rangers.

Po walks up to the Dragon Zord and was looking up at him. "Um, hey Dragon Zord, how are you doing?" Po asked. The Dragon Zord was growling, but not in a way of attacking. "What, you been waiting for me?" It growled again. "Guys I think the Zords can talk to us."

Tigress came up to her Zord. "Dolphin Zord, hey can you talk to me?" She asked. The Dolphin Zord was squeaks and was clapping its flippers, and doing back flips. "It's good to see you too."

Mantis then comes up to his Zord. "Hawk Zord, do you think I'm good as the Green Ranger since I'm already green?" Mantis asked. The Hawk Zord puts its wing on its head and squeaks. "I, know the color doesn't matter."

Crane then comes up to his Zord. "Wolf Zord, how are you doing?" Crane asked. The Wolf Zord was howling. "And to battle, we shall win."

Viper looks up at her Zord now. "Cougar Zord, can we be friends?" Viper asked. The Cougar Zord bows it's head towards Viper and was growling at her but in a friendly way. "I'll take that as a 'yes', right?" The Zord growled once again.

And finally, Monkey came up to his Zord. "Hey, Lion Zord what's up big guy?" Monkey asked. The Lion Zords puts its paw on top of Monkey and tackles him down in a playful way and covers Monkey it. "Yeah, I guess we're friends now huh?"

It was unbelieved that the Rangers saw their Zords for the first time. I mean it was amazing, they were huge mechanical animals. Po then stares at the mountain cliff again. "Guys, look!" Po said.

The Five and the Zords stared at the sunset. "Wow, it's beautiful." Viper said.

"Cool." Monkey said.

Po, the Five, and the Zords watched as the sun sets. Even though they met their Zords today, but their Zords will lead them into battle against Éyùn, when the time comes.

 **I kind of wanted the Zords to be like the Zords from _Wild Force_ and _Lost Galaxy_ , in those two series of _Power Rangers_ they were living creatures. I got inspiration from that probably. Coming soon Shifu would reveal to Po about something and Po would now really questioned if he's the Red Ranger or not. See you all very soon, and stay tuned.**


	10. Po Leaves

**Po Leaves**

( **Po's POV** )

After meeting our Zords for the first time, I was now headed back to the Jade Palace to tell Shifu, Ooway, and the original master about what happened. This time I was gonna make peace with Shifu and tell him that I am the Red Ranger. This time I have a change of heart, I finally decided that I am a Power Ranger, not just a Power Ranger, the Red Ani Ranger, and leader of the team. So now, I'm gonna my new friends into battle against Éyùn, and his minions.

When I reached the Hall of Heroes front door, I heard voices from inside. "Listen, that panda is not the Red Ranger, and he's not meant to be here." I heard Shifu talking.

"There are no mistakes." Then I heard Oogway.

The other masters were now talking about me for some reason. "Listen, Po is the Red Ranger." Master Wolf said.

"Why it was a mistake, I should have been chosen," Shifu said, I couldn't believe he wanted to be a Ranger. "And like it or not, when he comes back I'm gonna say-" Then I opened the doors.

"Tell me what Shifu, that I'm fat, useless, and not a ranger, is that why? I said as I came in.

"Really, panda you think that?" Shifu asked me.

"You know, and don't think I heard everything?"

"Po just ignored him, you are a ranger and-" I cut off Dragon.

"No, I'm not. I was beginning to think I was now, but now after hearing this I'm not."

Shifu sights. "It's not that, it's just the Five need a 'real ranger' to lead them, and it needs to be me," Shifu said in calming tone now.

I now had a furious look on me. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you!" I snapped really hard and took off my Ani-Bracelet. "Here!" I threw it to the ground. "I'm out of here."

( **Shifu's POV** )

I saw him leave the hall and closes the doors. Maybe I was a little too hard on him, and maybe he is a ranger after all. I saw his Ani-Bracelet and picked it up. I didn't put it on because maybe it wasn't meant for me. I sighed in disappointment. "What have I done?"

"Very disappointed Shifu," Dolphin said to me.

I didn't look at them since I didn't want to see their furious looks, so they left without saying another word to me. But for some reason, Oogway didn't leave. Right now, I don't feel so good about my self. Po is the leader of the Power Rangers, and maybe I should apologize.

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short, but I wanted to write a chapter where Po leaves the team, just like what happened in the 2017 movie. Soon the battle will begin in a few more chapter, with the morph, and the Megazord too. Stay tuned my friends.**


	11. Goodbye Old Friend and It Begins

**Goodbye Old Friend and It Begins**

( **Shifu's POV** )

I was sitting under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom thinking of what I have done. Po just quit the Power Rangers, all because of me, and all because I thought he wasn't a leader. I was holding his Ani-Bracelet in my paws. It's all my fault why he left, and maybe there's no hope for us left when Èyùn strikes. I knew I wasn't meant to be the Red Ranger, but I knew I was something more than that.

"Old friend, I can see you'll emotional." I looked back it was Oogway.

"I'm fine." I lied and sighted. "No, no I'm not, I was hard on him."

"It seems that you didn't want this young boy to fight isn't it?"

"Yes it, but is it a mistake, or are there any mistakes?"

"There are no mistakes."

"Yeah, I know, that's what you said."

"Dearest friend, the boy is not only the Red Ranger but I've seen the future."

I looked at him with a confusing face. "What, what do you mean?"

"It's not to explain just yet, but when it comes it comes."

I still looked at him with a confusing face. Even though I didn't know what he was talking about, but I knew that my old friend knew some stuff.

"Thank you master, and I'm going to find him and gave back his bracelet," I said.

"Good." He said. Then the wind came and he looked at it, and so did I. For some reason he smiled at this. "My time has come." He gives me his staff.

I looked with a shocked face, and I knew what he meant by this. "No, no, no please master, please don't leave me."

"Goodbye old friend." Those were Oogway's last words as his disappeared.

I looked down with a sad face on me. I was holding his staff and Po's bracelet. "I know what I must do," I whispered to myself. I looked at both Oogway's staff and Po's staff. And I must train Po in order to become the Red Ranger.

( **Normal POV** )

Èyùn was sitting on his throne waiting for more metal. His golems came and come with the metal. They bowed down to him. "Master, we bring the metal."

"Perfect, this is enough to create my monsters." He said with a sinister smile and as he got up from his throne.

"Not only that master, we found something else too." One of his golems said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Here." He gives it to him. It was something that was wrapped.

Èyùn unwrapped it and looked it with an even more sinister smile. "Perfect, the Orb of Life, I have it at last." He begins to laugh. He walks towards his staff and puts the Orb on his staff. "And now let it begin."

( **Po's POV** )

I was sitting at my dad's restaurant, and I was still upset about what Shifu said to me. I knew from the beginning that I wasn't the Red Ranger. Maybe it's best if he leads the Five against Èyùn, and maybe it's best if he was a Ranger and not me.

"Po made your favorite." My dad came out and gave me some noodles and dumplings.

"Thanks," I said taking it from him. As I ate I felt something in the air, and I didn't know what it was, but maybe I did. "Oh, no," I whispered to myself.

I saw the Five as they ran out to see what was going on. "Po, we gotta go come on," Tigress said.

I didn't want to go with them since I'm no longer they're leader, and the Red Ranger anymore, but I should go with them. I sighted by this. "Great," I said.

"Good luck son!" My dad said as he waved.

I left without saying a word. I told my dad about what happened today, but I didn't tell the others. I don't know why I'm going with them, but it looks like they need me.

 **New chapter updated my friends. Next chapter will be against Èyùn, but it won't be the morphing power yet, that's not until later. Stay tuned, for the next chapter.**


	12. First Battle

**First Battle**

( **Normal POV** )

Po and the Five were running towards the forest, they just sense something bad is going to happen. So the Five thought it was now time to face Éyùn. But, Po doesn't have his powers anymore, since he quit being a Power Ranger. He hasn't told the Five about what happened, but he's gonna do it right now.

While running through the forest Po called out. "Guys, wait!" Po yelled.

The Five stopped. "Po, what's the matter?" Crane asked.

"Are you guys sure you're ready to face Éyùn now?"

"Yes, besides it's time to use our powers to use." Viper said.

Po sight. "You mean you guys use your powers."

"Why is that?" Monkey asked.

"I'm no longer part of the team, and I'm no longer the Red Ranger," Po explained and show them that he doesn't have his Ani Bracelet anymore.

The Five looked at his arm with shocked faces in their eyes. "Po, why?" Tigress asked.

"Because, Shifu told me that he should have become the Red Ranger, and not me," Po explained again.

"Po, listen you're the leader, and Shifu will except you," Mantis said.

"No, he won't. Besides facing Éyùn could be dangerous, and I have nothing to fight for." He crosses his arms.

Tigress comes up to him and puts her paw on his shoulder. "Yes, you do, you have your dad."

"He's my stepdad, and I don't have my real family to fight for."

"He's you'll real family now. Also, I may not know my real family, and I know I'm fighting for them now."

"Yeah, I'm fighting for my mom who's sick," Crane said.

"Yeah, I'm fighting for my family too." Monkey added.

"Me too." Viper also added.

"And me." Mantis also added.

Po still had his arms cross, and look down with his eyes closed. The Five didn't know what else to say to him. Tigress sights. "Po, since you're off the team, you better stay here, it's too dangerous for you now." She looks at the rest of the Five. "Move out."

The rest of the Five all nodded. Po watches them leave.

 **Éyùn's Palace**

The Five finally reached Éyùn's palace and saw how big it was, and seeing the Rock Golems. They hid behind some rocks so they wouldn't be spotted. The Five were now running towards the place, and runs into some Golems but manage to knock them out.

They found a way to the palace, and manage to get inside. For some reason, there wasn't any Golems around, and not even Éyùn wasn't around either. Crane spots the missing metal. "Guys look."

They all looked and saw the metal. "Wow, he really wants to build Steelix and Scropix does he." Monkey said.

"Yeah," Viper added.

"But, this doesn't seem quite right," Tigress said.

"Why is that?" Mantis asked.

"I mean the Golems outside were easy, but there aren't any inside, and where's Éyùn?"

"I don't know he can behind us, or in front of us, or beneath us, or-" Monkey was cut off.

"Or above you!" They all looked up and saw Éyùn crashes into the floor. This causes the Five to hit the ground. "Hello, Rangers."

The Five had they pose on them and were beginning to fight him, but Éyùn summons the Rock Golems. And there were tons of them all over the place.

"Well guys, it's time to morph and-" Tigress was cut off by Éyùn's laugh.

"Really Pink Ranger? Since your friend quit, and sense it, but when he quit, your Morphers can't be activated without his." He said while mocking them.

"Oh, boy this can't be good." Monkey said.

"Indeed, and I'm going to take down a bunch of teenagers."

"Well, actually Tigress is 18, I'm 29, Viper's 24, Mantis and Crane are 30. So doesn't make us teenagers, except for Tigress, so joke's on you." Monkey said.

They all look at him with annoyance in their eyes. "Very, well Golems get them!" Éyùn order.

The Golems begin to fight the Five. The Five were now fighting too. There were simply too many of them to fight. Éyùn then walks away and headed to the top of the palace.

The Five were now getting exhausted by this. They finally manage to fight them all and now we're going after Éyùn. "That takes care of them, let's go." Tigress order.

"Wait!" A voice yelled.

They all looked back and saw Po. "Po, it's too dangerous now, you shouldn't be here," Crane said.

"I know, but I know what I'm fighting for now. And that's my family and friends." Po explained. "Thank you."

They all smiled. "But, how are you going to do this without your Morpher?" Viper asked.

"We're figure something out. But let's go." They all nodded and were going after Éyùn.

On top of Éyùn's palace, he was holding his staff with the Orb of Life. "In moments my world will rise, and-" He then hears the Rangers come in. "Aww, so you return panda."

"Yeah, I return, and we're gonna take you down," Po said.

The Rangers begin to runs toward Éyùn and begin to fight him. They tried to fight him, but he was simply too strong for them. Po and the Five kept on getting hit hard. "I can see this now. The Masters picked out losers." Éyùn mocked them even harder now.

Tigress got up was running towards him, before she can strike Éyùn manage to flip her over and threw her off the palace top.

"TIGRESS!" Po, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis yelled out.

Po was running towards the end and jumps down after her.

"PO!" Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis also yelled out too.

Éyùn just laughed. "Foolish. By the way so long Rangers." He then disappears.

The rest of the Five looked down.

Tigress was falling until Po manages to catch up to her and grabs her. "Got ya."

"Po, are you crazy, we're both gonna die now," Tigress said.

"I know, but I just wanted to say that I... I love you." Po explained.

Tigress looked at him with her eyes wide, and she smiles. She didn't say anything, but she kissed him on the lips. Po kisses her too, and they had their eyes closed. Before they can reach the ground, giant wings came out of Po's back, and they looked like dragon wings. "All, right!" Po said. "Hold on."

They finally reached the ground where the rest of the Five were. Po and Tigress reached the ground, and Po's wings disappeared. "Po, were those wings?" Crane asked.

"Yes, yes they were," Po explained.

"That's awesome!" Viper yelled out.

"So you do love her," Mantis said. Po and Tigress looked at them. "Don't think we heard you?"

"And Tigress, you kissed him." Viper said.

"Yes, I did, and you were right." She then holds his paw. "I do love him."

Po smiles, but it went away. "But, right now we have to face Éyùn again." They all nodded. "Let's go Rangers."

Before they can move out, they all begin to glow weirdly. "What's going on?" Monkey asked.

They kept on glowing until they disappeared.

 **There you have it, Tigress finally confesses to her love for Po, and finally shared their first kiss. And now, next chapter will be the Morph, the weapons, and finally, the new Rangers will come. Thank you all for reading this story, but it's not done yet. Be prepared for the next chapter.**


	13. Release the Beast

**Release the Beast**

( **Normal POV** )

After their first battle against Éyùn, things weren't going well. Éyùn was just simply too powerful to them to handle. Éyùn had just enough metal to create Steelix and Scropix.

Before Tigress can strike Éyùn, he threw her off his palace and fell. Before Tigress can fall to her death, Po came back and rejoined the team, and admit his feeling towards Tigress, and she kisses him. When it looked like the two were going to fall to their deaths, something unexpected came out of Po's back, and they were dragon wings, and the two were safe. When they rejoined their teammates on the ground, they begin to glow unsuspectingly and then disappeared.

 **Back at the Jade Palace Hall of Heroes**

Po and the Five were now back at the Hall of Heroes at the Jade Palace. "Whoa, Viper did you teleport us back?" Po asked.

"No." Viper said.

"Then who did?" Monkey asked.

"We did." A voice said. They looked back and it was Master Shifu, the original Masters, Zeng and Mr. Ping.

"Masters, Éyùn was just simply too powerful, and not only that he has the Orb of Life, and has enough metal to create Steelix and Scropix." Crane said and explained.

"We know." Master Hawk said.

Tigress looks around. "Wait, where's Oogway?" She asked.

They see Master Shifu with his head down and knew what it meant. Master Oogway is dead.

Tigress then sights. "He was a great master."

"Yeah, but in the meantime, it's time for you to morph," Shifu said.

"But, master the morphers can't be unlocked unless Po comes back." Viper said.

"I know, so that's why I'm giving back his morpher." He holds Po's Ani-Bracelet toward Po. "If, he excepts."

Po then nods and takes back his Ani-Bracelet. "Thank you, master." Po then bows.

"You're welcome Po, and I'm sorry for everything I said."

Po nods again, which means he's forgiven him. Then Mr. Ping runs up to him and hugs his son into a tight hug.

"Good luck my boy." Mr. Ping said.

Po hugs him back. "Thank you, dad. But before I go out there, I just wanted to say is," Po sights. "I'm very proud that I'm your son, and that you're my dad. And I'm fighting for you."

Mr. Ping then gets tears. "Thank you."

Po then rejoins the Five. "Ok, guys you ready?" He askes, the Five then nods. "Ok. It's Morphin Time! Ani-Bracelets!" Po's Ani-Bracelet then turns into a gauntlet shape of his Dragon Zord.

"Ready!" The Five Ani-Bracelets then turns into gauntlets as in the shape of their Zords too.

Everyone in the Hall of Heroes watches this.

"Ani Force," The Rangers presses the button and raises their arms into their air. "Release the Beast!" The Rangers then says and the begin to get into black skin jumpsuits, and finally gets into their Ranger uniforms with their blasters on the right side and with their helmets on.

Monkey looks at his arms. "Oh, yeah baby, now this is sooo cool!" Monkey said.

"Amazing." Viper said.

"Cool," Mantis said.

"Wow," Crane said.

"Unbelievable," Tigress said.

"Told you it's awesome!" Po said.

The original Masters comes up to them. "Congratiloins you are now Power Rangers." Master Dragon says and points out the door. "Now go."

The Rangers nods and runs out. The Rangers runs down the stairs as fast as they can. They run through the village where everyone watches them go, and cheers for them.

As they still continue to run they find themselves in the woods. "Hey, Po after the battle are you thinking of asking out Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"Monkey really?" Po asked.

"The kiss was just, well... um, it was-" Tigress couldn't come up with a perfect answer.

"Guys stop." Viper order. "Look." She points out. "Rock Golems."

The Rock Golems begins to charge in.

"Let's go guys." Po order

Po was doing a pose. "Rage of Dragon, Ani Force Red."

Tigress then did her pose. "Heart of the Dolphin, Ani Force Pink."

Mantis then does his pose. "Feather of the Hawk, Ani Force Green."

Crane then does his pose. "Howl of the Wolf, Ani Force Blue."

Viper then does her pose. "Claw of the cougar, Ani Force Yellow."

And finally, Monkey does his pose. "Roar of the Lion, Ani Force Gold."

"Defenders of Worlds, Hear our Roar!" Po yelled out.

"Power Rangers Ani Force!" The Rangers yelled out and did another pose, and the explodes.

The Rock Golems begin to charge in now. "And Rangers, it's time go Savage!"

The Rangers begins to charge in now, and fight the Golems. For some reason, Po was beginning to fight better now. "Hey, guys I don't know why but I think I'm getting the hang of this." Po summons a sword. "Let's see how you like this Dragon Flame Sword!" Po slices the Golems. "Awesome."

Pink then kicks them. "Pink is not my color, but this is awesome." She summons a bow. "Dolphin Sea Bow." Tigress uses her arrows to hit the Golems. "This power amazing."

Mantis was tackling the Golems with a sneak attack. "Let's see how you like this, Hawk Air Blades." Mantis attacks them and bounces on and off them as they turn into rumble. "Sorry, guys."

Crane then flies them into the air, and the Golems begin to growl. "I've never felt so much power." He drops the Golems and they yell. "Wolf Forest Cannon." Crane shoots them. Crane then goes to the ground. "I like this thing."

Viper was climbing on top of them one by one. "Cougar Mountain Axe." She slices them and does as many backflips. She may not have legs or arms but using her tail with her ax was amazing. "This really unbelievable."

Monkey was tackling them to ground and jumping off the cliff. "Down we go boys." The Golems begin to yell. "Lion Savannah Staff." Monkey spins it around and attacks them with it. "Alright."

Somewhere else Éyùn hits his staff on the ground, and the metal he's been collecting begins to merge into something big. Two big metal things. "Steelix, Scropix welcome my friends." The metal begins to form. "Make my monsters grow!"

The Rangers are still fighting the Golems, but there was still too many of them. Monkey takes out his blaster and begins to shoot them one by one. Monkey is in the background of the savannah. "Savannah Blast." He blasted them and they are destroyed.

And now the metal has finally formed themselves into Steelix and Scropix. Steelix had metal claws the shape of skeleton chest body and tyrannosaurus legs with an alien shape look head. And Scroopix looks like a normal scorpion with it had three stingers on its tail, and its claws looked sharp, and it had fangs. "Welcome my friends," Éyùn said.

The two growled, and begin to walk off with Éyùn. "Let's destroyed." Éyùn begins to laugh.

The Rangers are still fighting them with their blasters and weapons and with the arms and legs. But there was still too many of them to handle. The Golems begins to gang up on the Rangers.

"Guys, I got an idea," Po said.

"What is it?" Mantis said.

"Let's combine our weapons." He explained and they all nodded.

First Tigress puts her bow in, then Monkey puts his staff on the right side, then Viper puts her ax on the left side, then Crane puts his cannon on the button, Mantis then puts his Hand Claws on the right and left side, and finally, Po puts his sword in the middle. The Rangers gets into a straight line. The Golems stopped and were like 'Aww oh' by this.

"Ani Blast!" The Rangers said together. A beam came out and all of the Golems were now destroyed with a big explosive.

"Good job guys," Po said.

"That was awesome," Crane said.

Tigress looks out of the cliff. "Guys, I think we're too late." Tigress helmet visor was off.

They all looked out and saw Steelix and Scropix walking away. They all had their visors off. "Wow." Monkey said.

"Now, that's a lot of metal," Crane said.

"What now?" Mantis asked.

"We take the Zords," Po said. "Let's do it."

They all hold their gauntlets up in the air. "Ani Zords arise!" They announced.

 **New chapter updated. What do you all think of the Morphing call, do you think it's cool? Next chapter will be one with the Zords and the battle, but that won't be the actual battle... yet. Oh, the two metal monsters I created, I got inspiration from the first Power Rangers movie that came in 1994. After the chapter will be complete I will announce something at the end of the last story, and it will something big coming in January. See you all in the next chapter.**


	14. Zord Battle

**Zord Battle**

The Ranges held their Ani-Bracelets in the sky and called for their Ani Zords. "Ani Zords arise!" They called out.

"Ani Lion Zord power up." Monkey said and had his visor put back on as he did his pose. The Lion Zord was running through the savannah and roaring.

"Ani Cougar Zord power up." Viper said and had her visor put back on as she did her pose. The Cougar Zord jump down the mountains and started running.

"Ani Wolf Zord power up." Crane said and had his visor put back on as he did his pose. The Wolf Zord was howling and running through the forest.

"Ani Hawk Zord power up," Mantis said and had his visor put back on as he did his pose. The Hawk Zord was squeaking and flying in the sky.

"Ani Dolphin Zord power up," Tigress said and had her visor put back on as she did her pose. The Dolphin Zord was squeaking on jumping up and down in the sea.

"Ani Dragon Zord power up," Po said and had his visor put back on as he did his pose. The Dragon Zord was roaring and flying.

The Ani Zords were running and flying as they came to the Rangers. The Rangers jump high and went inside their Ani Zords. Inside the Zords were controllers, and buttons.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Po said as he grabbed the controllers.

"What you said, buddy." Monkey replied and grabbed his controllers.

"Let's go." Tigress order.

The Zords were now on their way to stop Éyùn, Steelix, and Scropix for destroying their homes. They see Steelix and Scropix destroying the Valley of Peace, and saw everyone running.

The animals in the valley were running and screaming. Éyùn was walking and laughing at their misery. "That's run, run, but you'll all be servants soon." He announced.

Steelix was using his arms and fists and cruising homes and shops. Scroopix was using his tail for a laser and destroying everything in sight.

Éyùn came across a goose who was on the ground as he falls, and he came up to him. Éyùn laughed. "Sorry little guy, you'll be my first." Éyùn was about to strike him with his staff but was stopped but something.

He looked up, and the goose ran away again. It was the Hawk Zord firing its missiles at Éyùn. "Perfect, the Rangers found their suits and those animal vehicles, not surprise much, but let's see you like this." Êyùn uses his staff to hit the ground, as he summoned more Rock Golems. "Crush them!" He ordered.

The Golems were now running at the Zords and were prepared to attack. "How many does he need?" Crane asked.

"This guy insane," Tigress said.

Animals were still running. The Wolf Zord was using its claws and teeth to attack the Golems. "Take that!"

Tigress pressed a button and was a holographic image of the sea, where the Golems were drowning. "Let's go for a swim," Tigress said. The Dolphin Zord went under the sea and tackling the Golems, and was using its hydro cannons. The Golems were now destroyed, and the holographic sea was now gone, and the Dolphin Zord was clapping its flippers with joy. "Alright, good Dolphin Zord," Tigress said.

Crane and the Wolf Zord were using its teeth to attack the Golems. "Let's see how you like this," Crane says as he presses a button. The Wolf Zord jumps higher and its claws manage to destroy the Golems. "Wow, cool."

Monkey and the Lion Zord were attacking. Monkey presses a button, and lighting came it out of the Lion Zord's mouth and hit the Golems until they turned into rubble. "Not, that was nice." Monkey said, and the Lion Zord roared.

The Hawk Zord was flying in the air, and grabbed one the Golems, and flew on top of air. The Golem panic. "Goodbye, my friend," Mantis said, and thew the Golem into the ground. Then the Hawk Zord rushed down, and fired missiles and destroyed the Golems.

The Cougar Zord jumped out of nowhere and were tackling the Golems. The Zord then grabs one of them with its mouth and thew it up into the air, and the Zord also jumped into the air and tackled it. "That was bumpy." Viper said.

Finally Po, and the Dragon Zord were flying and shooting out fire trying to stop Steelix and Scroopix. Steelix uses his hand to throw away Po and the Dragon Zord. Then Scroopix shoots out lasers out of its tail. "Guys, I need backup," Po called out.

The rest of the Rangers came to Po and were now all here. Éyùn was on the ground. "So, you destroyed all of my Golems, doesn't matter. But you face me." Éyùn uses his staff. "I call upon the power of darkness, merge me with Steelix and Scropix."

Éyùn then merges with Steelix and Scroopix. The Rangers watches him as they merge together. Éyùn had his head, with Steelix's right-hand body and legs, and Scroopix's tail and left claw and fangs. They became a bigger monster and even worse too.

"Now you must face this now." Éyùn laughed.

"Doesn't matter, we're still taking you on!" Po shouted. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The rest of the Rangers said together.

And now the Rangers and the Zords charged in together.

 **Just one more chapter, and Kung Fu Panda: Power Rangers will be over. Next chapter will be the Megazord battle, and the final battle will finally begin. Stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	15. Final Battle

**Final Battle**

Po and the Five were in the Zords, and finally going to face Éyùn for good, and hoping to destroy him. But facing Éyùn won't be easy since he merges with his two metal monsters. Éyùn just gave out a sinister smile towards the Rangers. "That's right, come and get me." He whispers.

The Lion Zord jumps onto Éyùn and uses its claws. "Alright, I got him." Monkey said.

But Éyùn grabs him and throws him away, and Monkey and the Lion Zord were now down. The Wolf and Cougar Zords did the same thing too, but like the Lion Zord Éyùn also tossed them away. Crane was panting. "I'm not giving up, I'm doing this for my mom."

"I'm with you, Crane." Viper said.

"Hey, Éyùn take this! Missles AWAY!" Mantis shouted, and the Hawk Zord fired its missiles. Éyùn did get hit, but it felt like that he loved it, and just laughed at it.

"Tickles." He said while mocking Mantis. He then grabs the Hawk Zord. "Bye, bye little guy."

"Whoa, did you just call me little gu-" Mantis was then throw away. Mantis and the Hawk Zord crashed into the Wolf, Cougar and Lion Zords.

Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis were now panting from exhausted by the hitting and attacking, but they still got up and still were fighting.

Po and Tigress charged in and were shooting out fire and water, but like the others, they were also tossed around. Tigress landed on gift cart. Tigress was panting. "Tigress, are you ok?" Po asked.

Tigress was still panting. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Po then looks at Éyùn. "That's Éyùn, this ends now!"

Po begins to charge in as the Dragon Zord begins to shoot out fire with all of his rage. Éyùn just walked throw the fire and felt nothing.

He laughed once again, and all of the Zords lined up together. "Face it, you all failures and screw up. You never were never meant to be Rangers."

"You're wrong, we are Rangers, and we're giving up." Viper said.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, and-" Éyùn then was interrupted by the crowd of animals of the valley. They were throwing tomatoes at him, and other stuff too. "I see, I'll destroy them first."

Éyùn then walks over to the animals and begins to use his sword to strike. The animals begin to run in fear again. "Leave them alone, and we're still giving up. You here? WE'RE NOT GIVING UP!" Po shouted throughout his lungs.

The Zords begins to glow unexpectedly, and Éyùn watched. "What?"

The Zords begin to come to each other. The Wolf Zord front legs folded up to its chest. The Lion Zord tucked its legs in as well and came onto the Wolf Zords legs. The Dolphin and Cougar also had their legs tucked in and came on the right and left side of the Lion Zord. The Hawk did the same thing too and came to the back of the Lion Zord. And finally, the Dragon came onto the Lion Zords back and the Dragon Zord had a face come out of its head. All of the six Zords merge into one, something big.

"HOW!?" Éyùn shouted.

The Rangers were now in a bigger place with chairs and buttons too. "Wow, this place is amazing," Mantis said.

"This unbelievable." Monkey said.

"What do we call this?" Viper asked.

"Ani Force Megazord!" Po announced.

The animals of the valley saw how big the Megazord was, it was HUGE!

"Fine! I'll destroy you and your Megazord FIRST!" Éyùn said with more furious in his voice.

He begins to charge in with his sword. The Ani Force Megazord also begins to charge in too. "Let's see how you like this," Tigress said. The right arm of the Dolphin Zord shoots out water out of the hydro canons, which made Éyùn squirm.

"Take this." Viper said. The left arm of the Cougar Zord did a powerful punch which made Éyùn fall to the ground.

"Have a shock ugly." Monkey said. The Lion Zord for the chest opened it's mouth and shoots out lighting, and made Éyùn screamed.

"Have a kick," Crane said. The Wolf Zord was jumping in the air and was kicking Éyùn in the chest.

"Let's go for a quick flight," Mantis said. The Megazord grabs Éyùn and took him up in the sky.

"Put me DOWN!" He shouted.

"Ok," Mantis said. The Megazord let him go and made him fell, and lands on the ground.

The Megazord's head was shooting out fire, and this time Éyùn didn't dodge it. Éyùn begins to pant. "Doesn't matter, I'll still destroy you!" He gets up.

The Megazord then summons it Ani Sabre. "You're wrong, this ends now," Po said.

The Megazord puts the sword in the air. "Ani Sabre Final Slash!" The Rangers said, and the Megazord slashed Éyùn.

He begins to scream even louder. "How can be?! My world was supposed to come, and how come I lost to bunch rookies like!?" Éyùn falls to the ground and explodes, and the Megazord did a pose.

The Rangers removed their helmets and cheered. "Yeah, we did it." Viper said.

"Good job," Crane said.

"It's over," Mantis said.

"Yeah." Monkey.

"Good job," Tigress said.

"We did together, and Rangers Monster Poached," Po said.

Down on the ground, the animals were cheering, and Shifu, Mr. Ping, and the original Rangers were there. And the new Rangers came out of the Megazord. Everyone comes up to them and were thinking them.

Viper's family comes up to her. "Viper you did it, we're so proud of you." Great Master Viper said.

"Thanks, daddy."

Crane's mother comes up to her son. "My boy, you did it."

"Thanks, mom." He hugs her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good now, thanks to you."

Monkey's family comes up to him. "My little Goldy Monkey Poo did it." Monkey's mother said.

"Mom please." Monkey said embarrassed, but he hugs her.

Mantis had animals coming up to him and thanking him for saving their lives, and their valley.

Even though Tigress didn't have a family, but she did and that was her friends, and they will always be there for her.

Mr. Ping hugs his son. "I'm so proud of you Po." Mr. Ping said.

"Thanks. Oh, and listen I don't care if I'm adopted or not, what matters is that I'm your son, and you're my dad, and I love you."

"I love you too Po."

* * *

A month went by, and the Valley was being put back together, including the houses that the animals have lost. The Orb of Life was given to the Masters and took it to the Spirit World will they and Master Oogway will guard it forever. Po is now learning kung fu from Shifu and is now a master at the Jade Palace and has become the Dragon Warrior for proving his worthiness.

At Noodle shop, Po was passing out some noodles to customers, to his new friends, and to Master Shifu too. Shifu takes a slurp of the soup. "Still tastes good," Shifu said.

"Told ya," Po said. Then he looks at Tigress. "Hey, Tigress still up for tonight?"

"Yeah," Tigress said, and the two kiss.

Po's Ani Bracelet begins to beep and presses the button. "Guys, there's a giant serpent 3 miles from here."

"Well, let's get going." Tigress stands up from her seat.

"I'm with you," Crane said.

"Count me in." Viper said.

"The power of gold is ready." Monkey said

"Let's get going," Mantis said.

"Alright, let's go." Po activates his Ani Bracelet and it transforms into the gauntlet. "It's Morphin Time!" The Dragon shape gauntlet eyes begin to glow.

 **The End?**

 **Well Kung Fu Panda: Power Rangers Ani Force is now done. I wish to thank you all for the many views, and I all hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I wiss to dedicate this final chapter to three people for giving me some ideas.**

 **1\. I wish to thank Supernova2015 for giving me the idea for the monster destroyed, 'Monster Poached' Thank you Supernova 2015.**

 **2\. I also wish to thank BleachedGoku for giving the idea of the Megazord design, so thank you BleachedGoku.**

 **3\. And finally, I wish to thank Shinigamilover2 for giving the inspiration of another story that he or she have written of Power Rangers, so thanks, Shinigamilover2.**

 **Also coming in January 2018, I will be writing a new Kung Fu Panda story, and it's called Kung Fu Panda: Power Rangers Ani Force the Series. Brand new adventures will be told of Po and his friends, and to stop an evil mastermind from taking over the world. Stay tuned for the new story in January 2018.**


	16. Evil Force from the Future

**Announcement First: This is a bonus chapter of Ani Force the Movie, this was also a separate story, but I'm going to delete the story and put this bonus story with the Ani Force Movie, and it this story was made in November. Hope you all like it.**

 **Evil Force from the Future**

Four months have passed since the defeat of Èyùn and Po and the Five have become very famous around China for saving their village and the world too. To be honest, there hasn't been any monsters to fight lately, which means Po and his friends haven't used their morphers for quite some time, but they're still Power Rangers.

Po and Tigress broke up for unknown reasons, and wouldn't tell anyone why they broke up, but they still decided to remain as friends, but deep down Po wants to get back with her. Even their friends still have hopes that they get back together someday.

But now, a new challenge awaits the Power Rangers Ani Force, with a new friend.

In the Valley of Peace Po was at his adoptive father's noodle shop, and was doing his normal thing, as usual, passing out noodles and making them too. His friends came along and gave them some food. He stared at Tigress and she stared at him back, they wanted to get back together, but they've been trying to but things have been getting busy with kung fu training, ranger training, protecting the valley, and Po helping his dad with the shop. Viper stared at Tigress and shakes her head.

"Don't just stand there go over there and get back with him." Viper said.

"I will, it's just um, well, it's just-" She tried to make up an excuse.

"Tigress, enough with the excuses, just go over there and kiss him, and get back together for goodness sake." Monkey said.

"Ok, ok, I'll go over there and talk. But, do you think he'll know I'm turning 19 tomorrow?"

"If he doesn't just tell him and he might throw you a surprise birthday party." Viper said.

Tigeress gets up and sights and goes up to Po. "Hey, Po got a minute?" She asked

Po puts the bowls of noodles down. "Sure, what's up?" He asked in return.

"Ok, um, tomorrow's my birthday and I'm turning 19, and I was wondering if you want to be with me and the others tomorrow?"

Po eyes widened and thought and she was still talking. 'Tomorrows her birthday, darn it how could I forgot, you stupid dumb panda. I gotta go get her a present and-'

"Po, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sorry, it's just um-" He takes off his apron and ran off. "Sorry, dad I gotta go get something real quick."

"Ok, hurry back." Mr. Ping said.

"Sorry Tigress, I gotta go get some stuff talk later." He now runs out.

"Ok, hurry back," Tigress said as she waved at him. She now stared at her friends, and Monkey made a kissing joke. "Very funny."

* * *

Po wonders around the forest and was talking to himself and saying to himself how could he have not known it was Tigress's birthday. "Stupid, stupid panda, how could you have not known it was your ex-girlfriend's birthday?"

Sometimes Po wonders why he's still the Red Ranger, and why he was chosen to become one. Po kept on wondering the forest and was still talking to himself. He also wants to get back with Tigress but doesn't know how.

"Hey, you." A voice said.

Po looked back and saw an old sheep with a blanket with him with some necklaces with him. "Um, you talking to me?" Po asked.

"Yes, come here Red Ranger."

Po slowing came up to him, and sat down on the ground with him and saw the necklaces that he had. "Hey, you have some nice necklaces you now."

"Thank you, would like to buy one?"

"Sure." Po looked around and saw the perfect one with the mark of an hourglass on it. "I choose this one." He said as he gave the old sheep some money.

"Very, but be careful with it and-" Po left before the old sheep can say anything else.

Po returned to the Jade Palace and saw his friends training with each other, as he gulps, and was about to give his friend a birthday present. "Ok, here I go." He whispered to himself.

Monkey was about to strike Po with his foot, but Po grabbed his foot and tossed him away. "Sorry Monkey I have no time for training right now." He comes up to Tigress. "Hey, Tigress."

"Hey, Po," Tigress said as she stopped her training.

"I just wanted to say, um," He holds up the necklace. "Happy Birthday."

Tigress takes it. "Po, thanks, I like it."

The rest of the Five are like 'aww' by this.

Tigress puts it on, and she took a good look at it. "Thanks, Po," Tigress sights and she spin the little hourglass on it. "Po, I just wanted to say that I-"

"Guys looks." Crane pointed at the necklace and saw it was glowing.

"What's happening?" Mantis asked.

"I don't but I don't like it one bit," Po said.

Everything began to shake for unknown reasons and the necklace begins to glow. "What's going on?" Viper asked.

Po and the Five then get sucked into the hourglass, and then everything stops shaking.

* * *

A moment later Po and the Five then soon find themselves in the forest, and they wonder how they got there. "Whoa, now this is freaky," Crane said.

"I did not use my teleporting powers for this." Viper said.

"Then what happened?" Monkey asked.

While they were talking some eyes in the trees were watching them and it strikes, and it was a young snow leopard wearing a green vest, and blue pants and was using his claws to strike, but Tigress grabbed the young snow leopard's paws and tossed him to the ground. "Hey, what the heck is the matter with you kid?" Tigress asked.

"What, I can't practice my kung fu skills on you?" The young snow leopard asked.

"Wait you know kung fu?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, and you freaks are?"

"You're awfully rude you know that uh-" Viper said and doesn't know his name.

"Grey, my is Grey and I'm the Dragon Warrior." He answered.

"Wait, no I'm the Dragon Warrior," Po said.

"Pfft, yeah right, and who are you?" He crosses his arms.

"I'm Po and these are the Furious Five but you may know us as the Power Rangers."

Grey then laughs. "Yeah, right you can't be Po and the Furious Five there's no way." He continues to laugh.

"No way of what?" Mantis asked.

"Ok, ok," He tries not to laugh. "Can you prove it?"

"Ok," Po said. "Ani Bracelet ready." Po's Ani Bracelet transformed.

Grey's eyes then widened. "It- it's really guys I can't believe."

"Now you believe us?" Tigress asked.

"Wow, this can't be. How did you guys get here?"

"What do you mean?" Viper asked.

"Oh, welcome to the year 2115," Grey explained.

Po and the Five's eyes then widened and couldn't believe what Grey just said. Could it be that he's telling the truth? Po and the Five saw the Valley of Peace and saw everything's change and everything was in futuristic life.

"Everything's different," Po said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll take you to the Jade Palace," Grey said and lead them to the Palace.

"I gotta say Grey everything's is fancy here," Tigress said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Did your parents sign you up for Kung fu?" Po asked.

"No, I'm an orphan and I live in the Bao Gu Orphanage." They looked at each other sad look in their eyes. "But it's ok, I come here once in a while, and Master Fang teaches me?"

"Master Fang?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, Master Shifu's and Mei Ling's adopted son, yeah I know they got married and decided to adopt a child, but don't ask that, because Fang wants to carry out his great-great grandfather's legacy." He said as they walked up the stairs.

When they got to the Jade Palace they see some kung fu student getting teach by a boar who stared at Grey and Po and the Five with mean glare on his face. "Oh, that's Master Jiāodiân, and trust me he's not a friendly as you think."

Po stared at him, but Jiāodiân glares at him. Grey opens the doors and saw Master Fang meditating. "Master Fang I don't want to disturb you, but I need some answers," Grey said.

Master Fang turned around, and Fang was surprised to see Po and the Five. "Can it be Po and the Furious Five know the Power Rangers?" He asked.

"Yes, master I'm surprised as you are."

Fang comes up to Tigress and saw the necklace on her. "And the Talisman of Time."

"Talisman of Time?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, the Talisman has the power to send some in the past or in the future." He explained.

Tigress looked at Po. "I didn't know I swear," Po said.

"Then how do we get home?"

"It' can only for 24 hours, so enjoy your time here," Fang said.

And now Po and the Five would have to spend at least 24 in the Valley of Peace that was now in the year 2115. They were wandering around the valley and Po got a liking to the new food there and was enjoying it. Viper was seeing some new shops there. While walking to the valley it wasn't that hard to fit in, but no one recognizes them since they're from the past.

Tigress came up to Grey and saw him making something. "Making something?" She asked.

"Yeah, just some chips things."

"What do they do?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"So, how long you been an orphan?"

Grey sights. "Since I was 4, I watched my parents gets killed in front of my eyes, I don't who killed them, but I don't why they died. So it left me in the orphaned, and I come around here a while." He begins to cry and Tigress hugs him comforts him.

"There, there it's ok."

From outside where Grey was Master Jiāodiân was watching them, and he walks away. He enters his room. "Ha, ha, ha, those fools don't know who they're dealing with."

He gets out a book and opened it and was reading some kind of read spells. Secretly he's been learning the Power of Aura, but he's been learning it so it can be used for evil. "Soon those who approach me will soon be destroyed." He laughs evilly.

He then hears a sound on his door and hears a student running and he saw and heard everything. Jiāodiân chased after him, and his dark Aura power to blaster him and killing the student. Fang saw this.

"Aura has corrupted you Jiāodiân," Fang said.

"Fang what a surprise, I can see that you're now on to me huh. But that doesn't matter, you see after all those years of training I thought it would be nice what it would be like turning evil and finish up what Êyùn started all those years ago."

"Don't let the power consume you."

"Just did." He blasts him, but doesn't kill him, but knocks him out only.

Jiāodiân walks away, and Po, the Five comes to see what's going on and find Fang on the ground. "Master, what happened?" Grey asked.

"It's Jiāodiân, he has learned the power of aura, but he's using it for evil stop him."

Everyone nod, they run after Jiāodiân, but before they do Grey gets something out, and he has two katana swords. "Whoa, buddy where did you get those?" Monkey asked.

Jiāodiân was now in the training room and opens up a portal. "STOP!" Po yelled as they come up to him.

"Sorry Rangers, that's not gonna happened, since you came here I thought I start with your time first."

"You wouldn't?" Crane said

"I would." He enters the portal.

"After him." Po order.

Everyone nods and enters the portal.

* * *

The portal opens up at the forest and Jiāodiân see's it. "So, this there time huh? Not bad."

Po, the Five and Grey follows and prepares to fight.

"So, you decided to follow huh?"

"Yes," Po said.

"Very well, let's see how you like my armor." Jiāodiân summons his armor with two blades on the shoulders, black metal chest, sharp claws, and black armor too.

"Whoa, but you don't scare us one bit." Monkey said.

"But, you will be. By the way, let's see how you like these guys." He snaps his hooves.

And zombie-like monster with sharp blades came out. "That still doesn't scare us," Crane said.

"That's right, guys let's do it." Everyone nods. "It's Morphin Time, Ani Bracelets."

"Ready!" The others said, and they're Ani Bracelets transformed.

"Ani Force, Release the Beast!" The Rangers now morphed and we're now in their suits.

Grey thought that was pretty cool. "Wow." He whispered.

"Rage of the Dragon, Ani Force Red." Po posed.

"Heart of the Dolphin, Ani Force Pink." Tigress posed.

"Feather of the Hawk, Ani Force Green." Mantis posed.

"Howl of the Wolf, Ani Force Blue." Crane posed.

"Claw of the Cougar, Ani Force Yellow." Viper posed.

"Roar of the Lion, Ani Force Gold." Monkey posed.

"Defenders of Worlds hear our Roar!" Po said.

"Power Rangers Ani Force." They all said together and a big explosive came from the back.

"Get them," Jiāodiân ordered his minions and they all begin attacking.

And now the Rangers were now fighting together. Also Grey was fighting too with them, he was actually a good fighter with his kung fu skills and was an excellent sword fighter with his katanas. The Rangers thought he was actually pretty good.

"Hey, kid how old did you say you were?" Monkey asked.

"I didn't say my age, but I'm 7 years old," Grey said.

"Oh."

The Rangers and Grey continued to fight, and out of nowhere, Master Shifu came to the rescue. "Hey, did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Would you believe that the kid right there is from the future and the boar too?" Po asked.

"Get out of here really?"

"No, he's not kidding." Viper said.

The zombies were now down, and Jiāodiân was the last one. "Give it up, you're finished," Po said.

"Oh, really? You've may have defeated them," He begins to grow now. "But let's see how you deal with me now." He's now huge and has a sword.

"Whoa, Grey, Shifu run now," Tigress ordered.

"Right, come on kid." Shifu grabbed his paw.

"Ani Zords arise," Po ordered and the Ani Zords soon came out and roared.

Grey was now even more impressed. "Wow."

The Rangers enters their Zords. "Zords combine." A computer voice said, and the Zords are now combined together into the Megazord.

"Ani Force Megazord ready." The Rangers said.

The Megazord and Jiāodiân were now fighting. The Lion Zord shoots out lighting out of the mouth of the chest, but Jiāodiân just blocked the attack, and he shoots out dark aura out. The Rangers were not giving up after that and were using the Dolphin and Cougar Zords fists but like the Lion Zord, it still didn't help.

The Megazord now uses it's sword and was about to strike Jiāodiân but he grabbed it and knocked down the Megazord with his bare foot and knocked the sword out its hand. He then strikes the Megazord with his sword, and the Rangers inside the cockpit were now really struggling.

"He's too strong," Mantis said.

"He's even stronger then Êyùn." Viper said.

The Megazord gets back up, and Jiāodiân just laughed at their pain. "Give up Rangers you're finished."

Tigress then gets an idea and heads out of the Megazord. "Where is she going?" Po asked.

Tigress reaches Shifu and Grey, and she bends down to Grey's height. "Grey, did you bring those chips?"

Grey gets them out. "Right here, but what are you planning?"

"You'll see." She then back to the Megazord. "Guys I got an idea."

"What is it?" Po asked.

She hands each and one of them the chips. "Believe it or not but Grey is very smart and he made these."

"Alright, let's call them Ani Spirit Chips," Po said.

They all entered the chips into the computer and each of their Zords begins to glow. "WHAT?" Jiāodiân said. He looks down. "Why you little brat, I'll start with you for making those chips."

The Megazord's hand punches him. "Let's see how you like this," Tigress said.

The Megazord's Ani Zords came into spirit formed, and the Megazord jumped into the sky with the Ani Sabre. "Ani Spirit Slash." The Rangers said and the spirits of the Ani Zords came to strike Jiāodiân and the Megazord strikes him with the saber.

Before Jiāodiân can go down and begins to struggle to stay up. "You may have defeated me, but wait until later, you'll face your biggest challenge." He falls to the ground and explodes.

The Rangers cheered. "Alright, Rangers Monster Poached," Po said.

And Grey and Shifu cheered too. And the Rangers came up to them and they demorph now. Tigress hugs Grey. "Thanks, Grey, you give us a new power source." She said.

"No problem."

"But what did he mean by our biggest challenge?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, but whatever is we're all be ready," Po said as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

The Rangers then returns Grey to his timeline, and for some reason, Tigress went out for a walk and everyone was fixing the Jade Palace. "So Master Fang what are you going to do now?" Grey asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to look for a new teacher." He said.

Grey nods. "Hey, Grey." Grey looked back and saw Tigress.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I've been thinking, I was wondering if you accept this." She hands him a paper.

"Tigress what's this?"

"Grey I went to the orphanage, and your story touched me, and I want you to be my son." Grey's eyes widened and everyone else too. "Listen, I know I'm only 19 now but I don't care, I really want to be your mom."

Grey then gets tears in his eyes. "I love that, mom." He embraces her.

And Po comes up to them. "Hey, Tigress, if it's no problem, I really want to be your boyfriend again, and be his adoptive father."

"That I'll like Po." She kisses him and kisses her back.

"Can I call you dad now?"

"Sure."

Monkey runs up to Grey. "Congratulations buddy." He noogies him.

Grey is now going home with them and living with his new family, and Master Fang tells Grey that he will miss him deeply. Fang also wants Grey not to mess up the future too much since it can be dangerous, but Grey tells him he'll be careful.

"Thank you for everything Master Fang." He hugs him.

"You're welcome Grey." He looks at Tigress. "Take care of this boy."

Tigress nods. They soon entered the portal and Grey takes a good look at the Jade Palace in the old days. Grey was excited that he has a new family to look after him. Tigress told Shifu about everything about what happened and told him that he has an adoptive grandson, and Shifu was excited that he has a grandson now, and so was Mr. Ping, and Viper became an aunt towards Grey, and Monkey, Crane, and Mantis also became uncles towards him too.

Soon After everyone celebrated Tigress's 19th birthday. She was so excited that she and Po got back together and were boyfriend and girlfriend once again, and she has an adoptive son at an early age, but Tigress doesn't care about her age, what matters is that she cares for Grey and wants to raise him.

But what did Jiāodiân meant that Po and the Five would have to face a bigger challenge? But only time will tell in the future.

 **This story is dedicated to Supernova2015 for coming up with the character Grey, and for giving me a request to do this, thank very much. I'm going to delete the Evil Forces from the Future story and put this in the Ani Force story storyline as bonus chapter as I made the announcement from the beginning. And now coming soon in 2018 in the Series of Kung Fu Panda: Power Rangers Ani Force the Series will come up early in January, and I hope you all like it, and all hope you might like this new story. Please review.**


End file.
